Secrets
by secretlips101
Summary: Sonic and Amy are engaged but will it stay that way for long when Amy gets pregnant and Sonic might not be the father. That is one of Amys secrets but is Sonic hiding secrets too?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's 7 a.m. in the morning, the time Sonic usually gets up and goes to work. Amy usually gets up at 9 o'clock and goes to work. They both work at the Midnight café. They both get there at different times because of the shifts they have, but they both see each other.

"Hey Sonic.""Hey." Sally Acorn was Sonics' and Amy's friend. Amy has actually known her longer than Sonic. **(Big shocker there)**

"How have you and Amy been doing?"

"We are both just fine."

"I hope your wedding goes well."

"You and me both." He said with his signature smile. Sonic was at work and had been taking orders for about two hours.

"Speaking of Amy, where is she anyways."

"I don't know, she was supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

Meanwhile

Amy was at home throwing up from morning sickness. She had call in sick. This has been going on for about a week or so.

"_Why do I keep throwing up?" _Amy thought to herself, _"maybe it is just some kind of eaten some bad food, but that doesn't explain the mood swings I have been having lately."_

She was dizzy from throwing up all week long and she thinks that it is scaring Sonic just a little bit.

A few days ago

"Amy are you okay," Sonic asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah just a little tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes can I please be alone so I can sleep."

"Sure." As he was leaving Amy had stopped right in the middle of the doorway.

"Yes Amy."

"Could you get me some crackers just to see if they will help my stomach."

"I think we are all out."

"YOU BETTER GET ME SOME CRACKERS OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Okay," and just like that, he was out that room in split second.

End of Flashback

"_Could I be pregnant…no I couldn't be…..I better call Rouge and tell her everything and see what she thinks."_

Amy got the phone and dialed Rouges' number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rouge"

"Hey Amy What's up." She told Rouge about her past week. "Do you think you could be pregnant?"

"I don't know. What should I do?"

"Call the doctors office."

"Alright."

"Well I have to feed Knuckles some breakfast because he just to lazy to get off his butt and do it himself. Call me as soon you get the results. Goodbye Amy and good luck."

"Thanks, I will and goodbye." After that, Amy hung up with Rouge and dialed the doctors office and luckily for her the doctors office was open today and got an appointment at 11:00. Amy left her house around 10:45 because the doctors office was just a couple of blocks down. As she was on her way to the doctors office, she thought about Rouge and Knuckles marriage. "_They were like made for each other. I wonder if Sonic and I are made for each other….Of course we are what am I talking about."_

What she didn't know was that this will be the most life changing doctors visit she will ever get in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The doctors' office smelled like medical stuff and it was not a good smell. Amy went to go check-in. She was right on time, but she had to wait for a couple minutes.

"Amy Rose."

"Coming." She got up from her cold seat and followed the nurse to her room. She went into the room where the nurse lead her and she sat on the bed thing.

"The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Alright," she was pretty nervous because she wasn't sure what was wrong. The doctor had walked in after a minute wait.

"Alright Mrs. Rose what seems to be the problem."

"_Well my shift is over," _thought Sonic_, "I wonder what is wrong with Amy._"

As Sonic was running home, he ran into Knuckles.

"What's up Knuckles."

"Hey Sonic."

"How are you and Rouge doing lately?"

"We are doing just fine." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I better get going. I have to check on Amy."

"Alright bye."

"Bye," and just like that, he was gone in a flash.

"Hey Amy, what did the doctor say."

"Well, he said that I was pregnant."

"OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Yeah but can I tell you something Rouge."

"Sure what is it."

"I was at the a bar the other day and I got drunk, so I called Sonic to come and pick me up but he didn't answer his phone so then I called Shadow to come and pick me up and he did." She was starting to get a little shaky at this point.

"He drove me to his place just so I didn't do anything reckless at my house and I guess lost it and we had sex."

"Do you think he might be the father?"

"I don't know because Sonic and I had sex the day after that."

"Well," Rouge paused for a minute, "when are going to tell Sonic all this."

"When he gets home."

"Ok."

"What should I say to him that I am pregnant and Shadow maybe the father."

"Look just tell him the truth and then tell him that him and Shadow should get a DNA test."

Ok I will, thanks Rouge."

"Your welcome Amy." Just as she said that, Sonic had already walked through the door with some red roses behind his back.

"Sonic is home. I will talk to you later Rouge."

"Bye."

Amy hung up the phone and Sonic gave Amy the roses.

"Are you feeling better."

"Yeah. I went to the doctors today."

"Oh really and what did the doctors say what was wrong."

Amy stood there not knowing what to say. Speechless.

"Amy you okay."

"Yeah."

"So what did the doctors say."

He asked again a little bit more paranoid.

"Will you promise me you won't be mad."

"Yes"

". . . I am pregnant."

He was speechless.

"Sonic I have to tell you more."

"Okay," Sonic said confused.

Amy told Sonic about Shadow.

"So let me get this straight, you went to a bar, you got drunk, you called Shadow to come and pick you up and you had sex with him."

"Yes."

Sonic just stood there with a sigh.

"So Shadow might be the father."

Amy nodded.

"Well, Amy since we are being honest with each other, I have something to tell you."

Amy's' eyes got wide and was interested about what he was about to say.

"A few weeks ago, I went over to Sally's' house for a party. There was a lot of beer there. I got drunk and Sally did too. After everyone left, we went to the bedroom and then we had sex."

* * *

><p><strong>Will the two still be together?<strong>

**If so how long will it last?**

**Plzz Review**

**Luvs and Kisses**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I had sex with Sally." Those five words kept going through Amy's head. There was a long awkward silence then Amy broke it.

"Well I guess we are even."

"Yeah if you don't mind me asking why did you not call Tails or Cream to come pick you up when you were drunk?"

"I tried but Tails was asleep so he couldn't have heard his phone and Cream is to young."

"Oh right, why didn't you call Knuckles or Rouge."

"They both had their phones on vibrate and so was yours."

"I never have my phone on vibrate."

"Well you did when I called."

" I was probably at Sally's party then, I don't know why I had my phone on vibrate."

They both stood there not knowing what to say, then someone knocked on the door.

"I will go and get it." Amy rushed off to the door and greeted the red echidna and the white bat.

"Hey Hun how are you doing."

"Just fine."

"Have you told Sonic yet?"

Amy nodded her head slowly.

"What did she tell Sonic?" Knuckles asked looking at Rouge and Amy.

"Amy is pregnant and I will tell you the rest later."

"WOAH YOU ARE PREGNANT," Knuckles said as he looked at Amy with a shocked expression. "The rest, what do you mean the rest?" He said as he turned his direction towards Rouge.

"I told you I will tell you later."

"Would you two like to come in?"

"Sure," Knuckles and Rouge walked inside the white house and into the blue and pink living room. As they walked towards the living room, they could see a blue hedgehog sitting on a couch.

"Hey Sonic and congratulations." Knuckles said with his finger intertwined with Rouges.

"Thanks Knuckles."

Amy sat down next to Sonic, and Knuckles and Rouge sat down in the other chairs. They all chatted for quite some time, to be exact two hours.

"Well I think it is time for us to go home. I got to cook dinner for this knucklehead.

"Alright, I guess I will be seeing you guys around."

"Yes bye."

Knuckles and Rouge said their goodbyes and left the house.

"You ready for bed?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yeah lets go and turn in." Sonic picked up Amy bridal style and ran up the stairs at Sonic speed and then set her gently down on the bed. Sonic laid right down next to Amy.

"I love you Amy Rose and I will always be with you."

"I love you too Sonic and I will never leave you."

They laid there hand in hand with Amy's head on Sonics chest. They fell asleep pretty quickly.

X

"Doctor do you think I might be pregnant."

"It is a possibility but I have to run one more test."

"Okay." the doctor took some blood and left the room for him to take the blood test.

"I hope that I am pregnant," thought the person," and if I am sonic will be mine because there will be no way he will turn down his own kid."

Well we all know now that Sonic and Amy's wedding is still on but will it stay like that and was in the doctors office.

Find out in the next chapter!

R&R plzzz

Luvs and kisses


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention that that this is my first sonic fiction and the ages are: **

**Sonic 22**

**Amy 21**

**Sally21**

**I hope you like it.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Sonic got up for work. He decided to run there today. Two hours later, Amy got and still didn't feel her best but went anyways.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey Mina." Mina was the purple mongoose, who was also Amy and Sonics coworker and friend.

"How are you feeling? I haven't seen you in five days."

"I have been sick and… I am pregnant."

"OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thanks… well lets get back to work."

"Fine." Mina said while she rolled her eyes. Amy went to go take a table that Sonic had left for her. After she took the order, she saw a brown squirrel walk in.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey Sally."

"I heard you were pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks Sally."

"Oh yeah I have to tell you something."

"Yes Sally."

"I am pregnant too."

Amy had wide eyes and didn't know what to say.

"Hey Sally, hey Amy." Sonic didn't realize the look on Amy's face until he looked at her.

"Amy are you okay?" Amy still couldn't talk.

"Hey Sonic, can I talk to you in private."

"Sure Sal."

Amy started crying and ran into the bathroom.

"What is wrong with Amy?"

"Sonic follow me." Sally lead Sonic to a corner in the café.

"Sonic I am pregnant." Sonic was speechless. **(Again)**

X

"Amy what is wrong?" Mina asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Sally (sniff)… is (sniff) pregnant."

"Amy it will be okay. Sally is a slut, she had probably had sex with so many guys she lost count in the end."

"No you don't understand, Sonic and Sally had sex."

"Well…there is a possibility that he isn't the father."

"I hope you are right, (sniff) Mina." Mina got Amy off her knees and hugged her.

"Come on, we have to get back to work or we will get fired." Amy nodded her head and left the bathroom with Mina.

X

"Sally, I don't want to be the father of your kid."

"If it is yours, you are because it is your baby for gods sakes."

"Well I don't want anything to do with you or your baby."

"Fine." She yelled at him and then stormed out of the café.

"I better go and check on Amy." Sonic went off home to meet Amy there after her work shift. Amy was getting ready to leave when Mina came and hugged her and said, "Goodbye, I hope you and Sonic will be okay."

"Thanks we will goodbye." Amy walked out of the door and walked home. Sonic had already been home waiting for her. Amy had gotten home and walked through the door.

"Hey Amy, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine.""Are you sure?"

"Yes Sonic, I am fine."

"Okay I am glad to hear that." Sonic then hugged Amy.

He whispered in her ear, "I love you Amy Rose."

"I love you too, Sonikku."

X

What Amy didn't know that, while she was walking home, there was a pair of blue eyes watching her.

"Sonic will be mine and Amy will not stop me."

**I know that these chapters are really short so don't judge me.**

**I want to thank my reviewers, I luv you guys!**

**R&R plzzz**

**Luvs and Kisses**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am back with my fifth chapter **

**I hope you will like it**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

Today is the day that Amy and Sonic get the day off. Sonic was the first one to wake up and decided to fix breakfast.

"Do I smell eggs and bacon?" Amy said as she said as she was walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Ames, and yes you do." Sonic said with a smile.

"I didn't know you could cook." Amy said with a smirk. Amy was walking down the stairs and then tripped on something and fell. Thankfully, Sonic is fast so he caught her.

"Amy are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am just clumsy today."

"Aren't you always clumsy?" Sonic said with a smirk. Amy playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"You hungry"?

"No, I am starved." Sonic put her down so she can walk to the kitchen.

"_Today is going to be a good day." _thought Sonic.

X

Back at Rouge and Knuckles house.

"We have to tell everyone about Amy." Knuckles was trying to convince Rouge that she shouldn't because they will want to tell everyone when the time is right but she won't listen.

"Let Amy tell everyone."

"Fine." Rouge just stood there and sighed because she knew that Knuckles was going to win this conversation.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

X

Amy and Sonic decided to go out on a date and when they got home they would watch a movie.

"I am going to go and get into the shower, and then give me about twenty more minutes. Okay?"

"Okay." Sonic said with a sigh because he knew how long Amy would take. They both decided to go to Samurai Grill on their date.

"I am ready." Amy yelled from the top of the stairs. She was wearing a black dress with sequins on it and length of the dress went just below her knees. She had on black wedges and to top things off, she was wearing a black flower clip in her hair. Sonic was speechless **(once again)**. His nose almost started to bleed.

"Wow y-you look a-amazing." Sonic was wearing a tuxedo made just for him.

"You too Sonikku." She said with a slight giggle.

"R-Ready to-to go?" Sonic said with a nervous smile and pointing to the door. Amy could see Sonic shaking and she enjoyed it.

"Yes," she walked down the stairs and grabbed Sonics arm and walked out the door together.

X

The Samurai Grill wasn't as busy today like it usually was. There was about two or three couples there. As Amy and Sonic were entering the restaurant, a couple walked up to them.

"Are you Amy Rose?" the young couple asked them.

"Yes," Amy said nervously because she didn't know these people.

Congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thanks." The couple walked off into the other direction.

"Amy did you know those people?" Sonic asked.

"No, I don't"

"Then how did they know you were pregnant because your bump isn't even showing yet."

"I don't know. Let's just forget about it and enjoy our date."

Sonic nodded his head and then walked to their table where the waiter had lead them but going through both of their minds was how did that couple know that Amy was pregnant.

_1 hour later…_

"That was some good food." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I don't think I can eat another bite." Amy said as she was rubbing her stomach.

They were walking home hand in hand. Amy and Sonic had reached their house and Amy pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. They walked inside the house and they had both decided to watch the _Titanic _the movie. Amy went into the kitchen to get some drinks and Sonic was putting in the movie. Amy came into the living room with drinks and Sonic was on the couch waiting to start the movie. Amy sat down next to Sonic and then he started the movie.

_3 or 4 hours later.._

Amy was crying when the movie ended.

"Amy you okay?" Sonic with a little concern.

"Yeah I am just crying because that movie is so sad."

"Oh." Sonic said feeling a little stupid now for asking that question.

"I think it is time for time."

"Me too." Sonic picked up Amy bridal style and ran up the stairs. He laid Amy down gently on the bed. Sonic then laid down right next to her. He put his left arm over her and said, "I will never leave you Amy… I love you."

"I love you too… Sonikku."

**How was this chapter?**

**Was it good?**

**R & R plzz**

**Luvs and Kisses**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back with chapter 6!**

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far!**

**I hope you like!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

Sunday, the day that Amy Rose went back to the doctor's for a check-up.

"_I hope this check-up goes well." _thought Amy. "Well here we go little one." she said while rubbing her stomach. She left right after that.

X

Sonic was at work. He decided to work double time for Amy since she couldn't do much and she wasn't there half the time.

"_I hope Amy's doctors office go well."_ Sonic thought to himself.

"Hello and welcome to the Midnight Café. May I take your order."

X

"Miss Rose I am happy to inform you that you and your babies are doing just fine."

"I am glad t… wait, did you say babies?" Amy said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes I did. Congratulations! You are having twins." Amy was speechless. **(for once it isn't Sonic)**

"Thank y-you d-d-doctor." Amy said with a stutter.

"Your welcome Miss Rose and you can leave now."

"Okay." Amy left the doctors office and she then called Rouge.

"Rouge meet me at the front of the doctors office and hurry." The next thing she knew, Rouge was right in front of her.

"Wow. When I said hurry you sure don't play around."

"Yeah, yeah," Rouge said while she was trying to catch her breath, "I know now what is wrong?"

"Well the doctor said that the babies are healthy." Rouges exhausted face then turned into a shocked one.

"What do you mean by babies?" Rouge asked tilting her head.

"The doctor said that I am having twins." Amy swore that if Rouges moth dropped anymore it would be all the way on the ground.

"Umm… Rouge are you okay?"

"Yeah I am just fine, I am just so happy for you."

"Thanks Rouge." Amy said with a cheery look on her face.

"When are going to tell Sonic?"

"When I get home."

"Okay. Well I have to go. Be careful."

"I will Rouge." and with that they both said their goodbyes and the Rouge left.

"_I think I will go home now. I got to clean some of the house anyways." _Amy thought to herself and then she went to her house.

"Hey! Are you Amy Rose?" someone yelled behind Amy.

"Umm, yes. Who are you?" Amy asked as she turned around to see who it was.

"My name is Joe," said the red female cat, "I heard about your pregnancy and I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Thank you." Amy said with a confused look on her face. The red cat left and went off her day leaving a very confused Amy behind.

"_How did she know I was pregnant?" _Amy was really starting to get confused now. By this time, a couple of other Mobians showed up?

"Are you Amy Rose?" asked a yellow dog.

"Yes…" Amy was getting worried because these animals looked like people you don't want to mess with.

"You are that slutty hoe going off and getting pregnant and wearing such slutty clothes like that."

"Excuse me." Amy said because now she was scared for her and her babies.

"You heard what she said you tramp!' yelled the purple fox.

"I need to be heading home bye." Amy said trying to run off.

"HEY EVERYBODY," yelled the fox, "AMY ROSE IS A TRAMP AND A SLUTTY BITCH!"

Amy then started to run home as fast as she could so she could get out of that place and she never turned around. After running for about ten minutes, she had finally reached her house. Sonic was already at their house waiting for her.

"Hey Ames, why were you running?" Amy then begun to tell Sonic all about what happened.

"I told you before that I didn't want you tell anybody that I was pregnant until I was ready and, I am carrying twins." Sonic didn't know what to say.

"I am so scared to go outside now because I have a feeling there are more people like that out there." Amy was almost into tears.

"Look Amy I didn't tell anybody and its okay I am here for you." Amy knew she could trust Sonic withy everything and she loved it when Sonic said Ames. It gave her the chills. She then hugged Sonic and he hugged her back.

X

"_Damn it! I was pretty sure Amy would have yelled Sonic for telling everyone." _thought this person. _"Oh well, at least they didn't know that it was."_

**If you don't know this person is then you are stupid I am sorry but everyone should know by now.**

**Well how was this chapter?**

**I think all my chapters are short.**

**Do you agree with me?**

**R&R plzzz **

**I will be back with Chapter 7 soon.**

**Luvs and kisses**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I am back!**

**This chapter has taken me forever!**

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Amy was throwing a party for Sonic since it was his birthday. She thought it was the perfect opportunity to tell everyone her pregnancy.

"Hey Sonic. I am going to the store. Do you want anything?" Amy said as she was walking out the door.

"Not at the moment." Sonic said.

"Okay." Amy said as she was grabbed her keys off the table.

"Oh and Amy, be careful."

"I will Sonic. I love you. Bye."

I love you too. Bye." Amy left to go to the store to get the things for Sonics party. Amy was walking out to car, when she saw a familiar purple fox and yellow dog walk into her driveway.

"_Oh no! They must have followed me home!" _Amy thought to herself.

"Hey slut! Where are you going? Oh wait, let me guess, to a bar and have sex again!" yelled the dog.

"Just eave me alone please." Amy said with a stern look on her face but she was a little shaky and you could hear it in her voice.

"We will if you will stop being a hooker." the fox said with a look that scared Amy. If looks could kill, Amy would have been dead by now.

"Why are you even concerned about me? What am I doing you to make you so mad?" Amy asked them.

"Because we know that you are having sex with our boyfriends!" Amy was shocked when she heard this. She never thought that anyone would think that she would cheat on Sonic. I mean sure, she had sex with Shadow, but she was drunk and she didn't know what she was doing, but this something different.

"Well I am not."

"That's it! I am tired of you lying to me!" yelled the yellow dog. She started to charge at Amy ready to beat her down. Amy was ready for the impact. She would have pulled out her Piko Piko hammer for self-defense, but she left in her house and she couldn't have run to go and get it because she was pregnant and she was still tired from yesterdays encounter. The hit never came. Amy opened her eyes and saw that Rouge was in front of her.

"Calm down. How 'bout you go away and work on those anger issues you have." Rouge said with a rough voice. The fox and dog knew they have been beaten so they walked off with a huff.

"Are you okay Hun?" Rouge turned towards Amy to see if she was alright.

"Yeah I am fine. Thanks Rouge."

"Your welcome Amy. Why were those girls attacking you anyway?" Amy told Rouge what happened yesterday and now.

"Yeah, I have noticed that everyone knows about your pregnancy because people come and ask me if I knew you."

"Somebody is telling everyone and that is really bugging me because I don't want everyone to know."

"So where were going anyway?"

"I was going to go to the store and get Sonics present."

"I was too until I saw you and yeah you know the rest."

"Lets get going." Amy grabbed Rouges arm and out her in the car and left.

"_Wow I thought that Sonic would have come out of the house and beat up those girls." _Amy thought to herself. _"I don't know if Sonic is protecting me anymore. After he killed Eggman, he thought that the world was safe place. He never thought about reality and how bad that could be. His mind better change about that soon."_

Amy continued to think about the things but she pushed them to side.

"What are going to get Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know."

"I am probably going to get him candy." Rouge started to laugh.

"Yeah Sonic sure does love his sweets." Both girls started to laugh and continued to finish their shopping.

X

Sonic had nothing better to do then run around. "I think I will visit Tails." Sonic said to himself. He was then at Tails' house in supersonic speed.

"Hey Tails."

"AHHHH SONIC! WHAT HAVE I TOLD ABOUT SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" Tails yelled at Sonic.

"Sorry Tails. I just got bored and decided to come and see you." Sonic said with an apology look.

"Just don't do it again. Okay?"

"Okay." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"So how have you been?"

X

Amy and Rouge had gotten all of their shopping done and started to head back home.

"What time will the party start again?" Rouge asked.

"8:00 and it will be at our house."

"Alright. I better head home to get ready. If you need any help with decorations, just call me."

"I will Rouge, bye."

"Bye." With that said, Rouge started to flu off home. Amy pulled out her keys, got into her car, and left.

X

Amy had finally had reached her house. She walked through the front door and decided to get everything done on her list.

"Decorations, food, and blah blah blah." Amy said to herself. "Lets get the decorations done first." Amy pulled out streamers and balloons and started to do her stuff. As she was blowing up the tenth balloon, there was a knock at the door. It was Cream.

"Hey Cream."

"Hey Amy." Cream was about 19 years old.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Cream walked through the doorway.

"What do you want Cream? The party doesn't start until 8:00 and it is only…" Amy looked up at the clock. "5:00."

"I came over here to help you with the decorations."

"Oh okay. Then here." Amy handed Cream the streamers. "You can put up the streamers."

"Alright." Cream took the streamers and started to put them on the walls.

2 hours later…

"We are almost done and it is only 7:00." Cream said with glee.

"Yeah. So what kind of should we have besides cake and ice cream."

"ummm…" Cream thought for a moment. "How about chips and dip."

"That sounds good." Amy went to the kitchen to chips and dip.

"Found some." Amy yelled from the kitchen. She walked into the living room and set them on a table.

"There."

"Now what do we do?" Cream asked.

"I have to go and freshen up. I look like crap." Amy said pointing to her clothes.

"Okay, I guess I better do something." Cream walked into the kitchen. Amy walked upstairs to her bedroom and got a shower.

30 minutes later…

There was a knock on the door. It was Rouge and Knuckles. Cream ran into the living room and stopped at the front door.

"I got it Amy!" Cream yelled. She opened the door and let the bat and echidna in.

"Wheres Amy?" Rouge asked.

"She's upstairs getting ready. You want me to take that present for you?" Cream said pointing to the blue present with a cream colored bow on it.

"Sure. Thanks." Rouge handed her the present and walked into the living room followed by Knuckles.

"Here I come." Amy came down the stairs in a red dress (that wasn't one she always wore). It came up to her knees and it had sparkles on it.

"Wow Amy you look beautiful." Cream said.

"Thanks Cream." Amy said as she was walking down the stairs. _"I won't be able to wear this stuff for long." _Amy thought to herself.

There was another knock at the door. It was Tikal and Shadow. They have been going out for quite of bit of time now.

"I got it." Amy said as she was walking to the door. She opened it and saw them.

"Hey Tikal. Uh hey, Shadow." Amy said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey Amy." Tikal said with glee.

"Yeah, hey." Shadow said feeling awkward.

"Would you like to come in?" Amy said.

"Sure." Tikal grabbed Shadows hand and walked inside the house.

"Hey guys." Tikal yelled to everybody in the living room.

"Hey Tikal." The all replied.

Rouge saw Shadow and gave him a look that scared him.

"Shadow, could I have a word with in private." Rouge said.

"Ummm…sure." Shadow followed Rouge into the kitchen and the next thing you know, you hear screaming.

"Why did you have sex with Amy? She might have been drunk but you didn't have to take advantage of her and she is pregnant because of you!"

"I didn't. She made a move on me and besides she has had sex with Sonic too."

"And you let have sex with you!" Then it all became quiet.

"End of discussion." Shadow said.

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!" Shadow left the kitchen leaving a furious Rouge behind. Everybody became quiet.

"_Great, so much for telling everybody that I was pregnant." _Amy said to herself.

"I better go and calm her down." Knuckles said as he was walking into the kitchen. Then all the eyes turned towards Amy and Shadow. Shadow acted like nothing had happened while Amy acted the opposite. Before anybody could say anything, Sonic and Tails walked through the door.

"Happy Birthday everyone yelled."

"Wow. This is such a surprise." Sonic said.

1 hour later…

Everyone had just got done eating cake and ice cream and just got done playing games.

"Wheres Silver and Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"They couldn't make it so they told me to tell you happy birthday." Amy replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Time for presents!" Cream yelled.

"Yeah presents." Sonic yelled like a little kid.

"Okay here is my present." Rouge handed Sonic the blue present. Sonic ripped it opened real quickly.

"Yeah candy!" Sonic screeched while holding his big box of Milk Duds.

"Our turn." Tikal handed Sonic the present that Shadow and Tikal had gotten him.

"Shadow picked it out so I have no idea what it is because he didn't want me to know."

"Okay." Sonic opened it up slowly because he knew Shadow and immature he could be sometimes.

"Ummm… a gun." Sonic was not really shocked at all.

"Yeah the gun is to shoot yourself so you won't have to stand the pain of being old." Shadow said.

"Why did you give a gun? No one has hyper as Sonic should hold a gun." Knuckles said laughing with Shadow.

"You guys suck."

"Your welcome." Shadow said between his laughs.

"Hey where is your present Amy?" Sonic said not trying to be mean or anything.

"Follow me." Amy winked at Rouge and she got the hint.

"Okay. I think it is time we all leave." Rouge said.

"But I am not ready to leave." Knuckles said.

"I said it is time to leave." Rouge looked over at Knuckles and everyone else in the room.

"Okay we will leave. Right guys." Knuckles looked at everyone and they all shake their heads yes.

When Amy and Sonic got up the stairs, Sonic was stilled clueless. Amy led Sonic to their bedroom. Sonic finally got it and he was liking where this was going. They walked in it and the lights were dimmed and the candles were lit. Amy threw Sonic and the bed and took her clothes off and said, "Happy Birthday Sonic."

**So how was it?**

**I thought I did pretty good but I wanna hear what you guys have to say.**

**If there is any mistakes I am sorry for that.**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**I will be back with chapter eight soon.**

**So have a good life until then.**

**Luvs and kisses**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back and here is Chapter 8!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Amy was the first one to wake up, because of the morning sickness. Everyone hade left shortly after Amy and Sonic went to bed. **(wink, wink)**

"I think I will fix breakfast." Amy said as she was leaving the bathroom. She walked down stairs into the kitchen. She started to clean everything up from last night.

"Hey Ames." Sonic said, half-asleep walking down the stairs.

"Hey Sonic. I am going to fix pancakes. Do you want any?" Amy said getting out the pan.

"No Amy. I am going to go outside and eat rocks instead." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Okay, you go do that then." Amy said with a giggle.

"Yeah I want pancakes."

"Okay. How many?"

"Seven." Sonic replied.

"Seven?" Amy said not with a lot of shock.

"Yes, seven."

"Okay then." Amy started to cook.

"I am going to read the newspaper."

"Since when did start reading the newspaper." Amy said.

"Since now."

"Well that's weird. You usually don't want to read. You usually want to go running or something."

"I know. I just want to make sure you are safe." Sonic said giving her a thumbs up.

"Okay then." Amy replied while she was cooking. Sonic walked into the living room with the newspaper in his hand. He sat down in the chair and read the sports section.

"Ha. I can run faster then that guy." Sonic said while pointing at a picture of guy that broke the speed record by 2:30:60.

"Did you say something Sonic." Amy said from the kitchen.

"What? Oh. Nothing Amy."

"Okay."

7 pancakes later…

"Ready." Amy yelled.

"Coming." Sonic was at the table in a split second.

"Here you go." Amy handed Sonic the seven pancakes he wanted with butter and syrup on it.

"Yummy." Sonic said. Amy giggled at her fiancé and she went upstairs to take a shower. She went inside her bedroom and went straight to her closet.

"_I wonder what I am going to wear today." _Amy thought to herself. It had already been three months and her baby bump was starting to show.

"I guess I will wear that." She pointed to a long yellow sundress with a flower at the hip. She grabbed it and put it on her bed and she then got into the shower.

Sonic was down stairs finishing up his breakfast.

"I think I will go to visit Knuckles today." Sonic said to himself. "Oh wait. I have to go to work today. *sigh* Work sucks butt." After that, Sonic left a note on the table for Amy and left.

Amy got out of the shower, put on her dress, a yellow headband, and yellow sandals and walked downstairs. When she got to the last step, she saw a note on the table. She opened it up and it said:

Dear Amy,

I had work today so I couldn't have time to clean the kitchen. Sorry for that though. I will make it up to you by covering your shift and give you a back massage because I know you need one with the pregnancy and all, but I will give you all that when I get home. I love you.

Love,

Sonic

"Aww, Sonic is so sweet. That why I love him." Amy said. "I guess I better do something until then." Amy grabbed her purse and went to Rouges house. She knew that Rouge would be home from work today.

When she reached Rouges house, she knocked on the door. The bat opened the door so her friend could come in.

"Hey Amy. What's up." Rouge said.

"Hey. I got nothing else to do. Do you mind if I stay over until Sonic gets off work?"

"No I don't mind. Come on in." Rouge stepped aside to let Amy in.

"And by the way, you look pretty today."

"Thanks. So do you." Amy said.

"I know." Amy giggled at her best friends comment. Amy went to the living room and sat down on the most cushiness couch she has ever sat in. Rouge sat in the chair across from her.

"So how has your day been so far?"

X

At the Midnight Café, it wasn't really busy today. Sonic was working extra hard today to cover both his and Amy shifts. That is until a brown squirrel walked in.

"Hey Sonic."

"What do you want Sally? I am kind of busy here." Sally stopped dead in her and thought to herself, _"Sonic never calls me Sal. He never calls me Sally unless he is mad with me." _She just shook the thought out of her head and started walking towards Sonic again, continuing with her plan.

"I just wanted to tell you about what the news going around is."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" Sally took out her phone and showed Sonic a picture that he thought he would never thought see in a million years.

It was Amy and Shadow holding hands.

"This can't be."

"Oh well it is Sonic. Amy is cheating on you with Shadow."

"Shadow can't be. He is in love with Tikal."

"That's what he wanted you to believe."

Sonic was silent.

"I am here for you Sonic. Remember that. Your kid and I are wanting to help you Sonic. Remember that too." With that said, she left. Sonic couldn't believe what he saw. "I am going to confront Amy and end this marriage." Sonic left the café and to go find Amy.

X

At Rouges house, Amy and Rouge were having a good time when Knuckles came running in the door. It looked like things were not going well.

"Amy! Amy! Where's Amy!" Knuckles said frantically.

"I am right here Knuckles. What's going on?"

"I heard Sonic was going to end your marriage."

Amy was shocked.

"Why?" Rouge asked.

"Because of this." Knuckles pulls out his phone and showed them the picture of Amy and Shadow.

"That can't be me. When was this photo sent out?"

"This morning." Knuckles said.

"Amy was with me the whole morning."

"People said that Sally posted t…"

"Wait, Sally! This explains everything." Amy said.

"How are we going to explain this to Sonic." Amy said.

"Whoa, we?" Knuckles said.

"Yes we." Rouge replied. "We have to help Amy to convince Sonic."

"Convince him what."

"That that wasn't her." Rouge said.

"Knuckles show the picture again." Amy said.

"Okay." Knuckles handed Amy the phone.

"AH-HA! This was taken four years ago."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Rouge said.

"This was when I was I going out with Shadow."

"Oh now I remember." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, but I am happy with S…" Before Amy could say anything else, Sonic kicked down the door and he was furious.

"AMY ROSE! WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT FAKER." Sonic yelled.

"I am not. Look." Amy showed Sonic the picture.

"Wow this explains a lot."

"Look at the date at the bottom in the right corner. You can barely see it but what does it say Sonic?" Sonic snatched the phone away from Amy. He sighed.

"It says that this was taken… four years ago." Sonic said. "Wow, Amy, I am really sorry."

"Sonic who showed you that picture?" Rouge asked.

"Sally." Sonic said.

"That's it! She is trying to tear us apart. She wants you Sonic and she will do anything to get you," Amy said.

"Your right." Sonic said, feeling a little stupid. "Do you think she is the telling everyone about her pregnancy?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Knuckles said.

"Well I think both of you had a bad day today." Rouge said. "I suggest you both go home and take a nap or something."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Amy said.

"I agree. Lets go home Ames." Sonic picked up Amy carefully and ran out the door.

"Bye Sonic. Bye Amy." Rouge yelled from the doorway.

"Bye Rouge." Amy said.

"Bye Knuckles and behave." Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic. Can you run by Taco Bell?" Amy said.

"Umm… sure. Why?"

"I don't know. Cravings I guess." Amy said with a shrug. They went by Taco Bell, picked up some tacos, and left for home. When they got to the front door, Sonic said, "Oh yeah, I still owe you a back massage."

"Okay. That sounds good right now." They walked through the front door and went up to their bedroom. Amy sat on the edge of the bed and Sonic was behind Amy giving her back massage.

"This feels good." Amy said.

"I bet it does." Sonic said with a smirk.

"I love you my Sonikku."

"I love you too Ames."

X

"Why doesn't Sonic love me? This is bullcrap. I better go to plan B, and this time Sonic wont be able to see her ever again."

**I have finally finished Chapter 8!**

**Tell me what you think about my story so far.**

**I want to hear your opinion.**

**R&R plzz**

**No flames plzz**

**Luvs and kisses**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I am back again!**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

6 months later…

Amy was nine months into her pregnancy. Sally had already given birth to her baby. Her name is Lily. Sally hasn't bothered Amy and Sonic since the last incident.

"Hey Sonic. I am going to go to Rouge's house."

"Amy, you need to rest. Besides Rouge is probably not home."

"No she isn't. I called not to long ago and she said that she was free."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will. I got my Piko Piko hammer on me. I will be fine."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too Sonic." Amy walked outside the house and onto the streets. She decided to walk to Rouge's house today. She was wearing a long blue sundress. Also with a blue headband with a flower on it and sandals. As she was walking down the sidewalk, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Amy." Amy pulled out her hammer and held it firmly in her hand.

"What do you want Sally?" Amy turned around to see Sally standing there with something behind her back.

"Oh nothing Amy."

"Then what's behind your back?"

"Something just for you." Sally pulls out a bat and before Amy could even scream, Sally whacks her on the back of the head just enough for her to black out and drop her hammer. No one was on the streets today so no one saw this. Sally picked up Amy's body, and drove off to place where she will carry her evil plan.

X

Sonic was at home laying on the couch watching TV when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sonic said.

"Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Well Amy called me and said that she was coming over."

"Yeah she left a little while ago. She should've been there by now."

"Well she isn't here."

"I'm going to go and look for her."

"I will too." They both hung up the phones and went to look for Amy.

Sonic ran outside looking frantically for Amy.

"_Where could Amy be?" _Sonic thought to himself. "_Has she been taken by somebody?" _Sonic stopped running when he saw Amy's Piko Piko hammer and the it hit him. "Sally!" Sonic then ran to Sally's house. _Hold on Amy. Hold on." _

X

When Amy woke up, she found herself in a dark room with a light shone right over and she was strapped to a table, unable to get free.

"Let me go!" Amy screamed.

"Shut up bitch!" Sally slapped Amy on the side of the place.

"Oww…"

"Now then. Now that that's settled." Sally said walking away from Amy to a table but stopped when Amy said, "What do you want with me?"

"What do I want with you? I want to get rid of you." Sally said with a menace voice.

"Why?" Amy said weakly.

"Because you stole Sonic away from me," Sally said, "and I am going to get him back." Sally pulls out a gun from the table and points it at Amy's stomach.

"Your babies aren't even going to see their own father, shame." Sally puts her finger on the trigger. Right when she was about to pull it, Sonic had jumped on her and started to wrestle her to the ground.

"Sonic get off of me."

"Sally! What the hell are you doing to Amy?"

"Getting rid of her so we can be together."

"Sally that is crazy."

"Oh yeah." Sally got her arm, which was the one holding the gun, out of Sonics grip and shot Amy in the leg.

"AHHH!"

"AMY!" Sonic grabbed the gun from Sally and ran over to Amy and untied her.

"Amy are you okay?"

"I don't know. My leg really hurts." Amy whispered.

"Hand on Amy." He set Amy down on the floor,took the rope that was wrapped Amy and wrapped it around Sally.

"Sonic! Stop it!" Sally yelled.

"This is what you get Sally." Sonic then pulled out his cell phone and called the police and told them everything. Sonic hung the phone up and picked up Amy and ran to the hospital.

When he got there, he yelled for a doctor.

"Doctor! I need a doctor!"

10 minutes later…

Sonic had called everyone and told them what had happened. By now, all of Amys friends were in the waiting room. Then the doctor came in.

"Sonic the hedgehog." The white rabbit said.

"Right here Doc. Is Amy okay?"

"All of the excitement Amy has been througe caused for her to go into labor."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Her contractions are getting really close, so she will be bringing two more lives in this world soon.""Alright."

"And she has reqested to see you. She is waiting for you in that room right there." he points to a room with a sign on it said 34B.

"Thanks Doc." The doctor walked off to help another patient.

Sonic went into room 34B to see a pink hedgehog with a bandage around her leg and she was also wearing a gown.

"Hey Ames."

"Hey Sonikku." Sonic walked up to Amy and kissed her on the forehead.

"How is your leg?"

"The doctor said that the bullet didn't puncture anything and I would be able to AHHH!"

"Whats wrong Ames?" Sonic asked.

The nurse came in and checked Amy and said, "Her dilation is ten and she is ready to give birth." The doctor came in with gloves and the other works.

"Alright. Amy when I say push, push. Okay?"

"Okay." Amy grabbed Sonics hand and sqeezed it.

"Alright Amy push."

In the waiting room, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Shadow, and Tikal were all there. All they could hear was Amy screaming.

"I can't take it anymore." Cream said. She had to walk outside with Vanilla and Tails right beside her.

"_I hope she is going to be okay." _they all thought.

5 minutes later…

Sonic came out of the room and into the waiting room. Cream, Tails, and Vanilla came back in as well.

"Yall want to come and see the babies." They all walked into the room 34B ans saw Amy holding two baby hedgehogs.

"Aww… Amy they look beautiful." Rouge and Tikal said.

"What are their names?" Cream asked.

Amy gave Sonic the boy, he was dark purple color, and said, "This is Jacob and this one is Midnight." Amy then looked at the one in her arms, who was a dark blueish color.

"When are you two going to get a DNA test?" Knuckles said. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh… yeah…well…" Amy thought for moment, then she looked at Sonic and Shadow, "in a month, we will see then."

Sonic nodded. Everyone left except for Sonic and Amy.

"Sonic, I hope their your kids." AMy said.

"Me too." Sonic sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Amy. "Me too."

1 month later…

Shadow, Sonic, Amy, and the two one month old hedgehogs went to the doctor for the DNA test.

"Well this is it. One of us will be the father." Sonic said.

"Lets just get this over with." Shadow said as he followed the doctor to get his DNA taken along with Sonic and the two baby hedgehogs.

Once they were done, they all waited patiently in the waiting room. The white rabbit walked in and said, "The results are in." He pulled out a piece of paper out of the yellow envelope. Everybody stood and had all ears on the doctor.

"Shadow you are…"

**I think this has been my most dramatic chapter ever.**

**What do you think?**

**R&R plzz**

**Until next time, have a good day.**

**Luvs and kisses**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow this is me final chapter!**

**I am still thinking about sequel just give me some time and it will come soon.**

**Well I better shut up so here is…**

**Chapter 10**

The doctor was getting ready to say the results when Amy fainted from the tension that was building up.

"Amy. Amy." Sonic said kneeling down to his fiancé.

"She will be fine now get on with the results." Shadow said impatiently.

"Alright then." The doctor looked back at the paper. "Shadow you are…the father." Everyone's faces were shocked. The doctor continued, "Sonic you are not the father." Sonic was almost in tears. The hedgehog he loves had sex with his enemy, and his kids aren't his.

"I can't believe this." Sonic said.

"I can't either." Shadow said.

"How are we going to explain this to Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy started to wake up.

"Huh…Sonic." Amy said.

"Yes Amy." Sonic replied.

"Are you the father?" Sonic had tears welling in his eyes and Amy knew the truth.

"Oh my gosh. Sonic." Amy and Sonic started to cry and they hugged each other.

"_I can't stand to see faker cry and Amy, she reminds me so much of Maria." _Shadow thought.

"I'll tell you what." Shadow said. Sonic and Amy looked up at Shadow with tears rolling down their cheeks. "Lets say that Sonic is the father and pretend that this has never happened."

"But Shadow, you are the father." Amy said.

"Amy, do you want me or Sonic to be the father?"

"Sonic but…" Amy was interrupted.

"Then Sonic is the father."

"Thanks Shadow." Amy said.

"Yeah. Thank fak… I mean Shadow." Sonic said.

"Your welcome." Shadow left by using chaos control.

"What do you want to do?" Sonic asked.

"Lets go home and play with our kids."

"Okay." They both left the hospital, and gave their thanks to the doctor before left.

They went home and played with their kids. Sonic and Amy looked into each others eyes and said, "I love you my Sonikku."

"I love you too. You will always be mine, Ames."

**Sorry that this chapter is so short but what is good.**

**I want you tell me.**

**R&R plzz**

**Luvs and kisses**


End file.
